


First Christmas As a Spirit

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Spirit Jamie, Yaoi, bennettfrost, jackxjamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: This is the very first Christmas that Jack is going to spend with out his lover…oh boy he got surprises coming this year.





	

**Warning: JackxJamie,Soft/kinda hard Yoai, mpreg mentioned/ mpreg,Hurt Jack & Much More.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians,it belongs to Dreamsworks. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY!**

**Note** **: This is oneshot is different from 'I'm Always There' this not apart of it. There might be for some of the things in here that I might use for the main story. I might just say in someways in one some things are going to be part of the story and it helps me with the story that it only has 3 chapters so far. You know what it is kinda apart of it with the flash backs and some areas of it. I will give it that. It has been in a work in progress...I even have another one-shot called "The Day I Lost You But I..." That will be done after this one. I will get these out as soon as I can.**

***~Special thanks for Whatisastory on fanfiction net /Ao3 and he also on wattpad as treelovre. Thank you so much for requesting a Christmas oneshot. :D~***

* * *

**First Christmas As a Spirit**

* * *

Early December 1st , while the snow is lightly hitting the ground. Around the Frost spirits lake. "…"Jack Frost has frozen tears running down his face. This is going to be the very first Christmas with out his lover. His lover die while saving a child before the car hit him and his lover got kill on impact in the process. He is glad he save a child's life. But still hurts to see him get killed on impact while watching him and there's was nothing he could do to help him.

'Why did you have to die?' thought Jack as he brings his legs and staff close to him as he is sitting on the center of his ice lake. This winter is going to be so hard on him.

Then the Easter bunny pops out of the hole right in front of him. "Hey mate,North is waiting for you to come to the meeting." **(A/N: Sorry I can't really do Bunny's accent)** Jack ignores Bunny while holding his stuff and legs close. Aster frowns as he understand what Jack is going through right now. "Mate?" he puts his fuzzy paw on his shoulder. The frost spirit jumps as he felt something on him. "Huh?!" Then he looks up at the big bunny. "Oh Hi, Kangaroo...I didn't see you there."

Bunny sighs and letting that nickname slide."Mate, North has call for a us." Jack looking at Bunny and blinks his sad eyes. "What the meeting about?"

Bunny taps a few times on the snowy ground and a hole opens. "Well Frosty it has something about you." Jack gets up fast while holding on to his staff "What did I do now?!" he yells. Bunny laughs at Jack. "Nothing this time Frostbite." then he thoughts about it a little more. "Man you haven't been mischief this year that much." Jack nods and then he looks down. "I'm sorry...I am not myself right now." he said as frozen tears running down his face.

The easter bunny was shock to see him cry about this. "Jack it's ok, I understand what your going through right now."

Jack glares at Bunny and the snow starts to get heavy around them right now. " _ **You don't understand anything!**_ " Bunny then realize the snow is getting heavier. Then it dawn on him the winter season magic is contacted to Jack's emotions. "Jack calm down! your going to hurt someone in this snow!" yells out Bunny.

Jack is still very angry what Bunny just said to him. The snow is still getting heavier as he is crying. The frost spirit looks around as his eyes grows wide. "N-no I don't want that..." Bunny grabs Jack and takes him down to his hole and helps his frosty friend get to the North Pole.

-~*~-To The North Pole-~*~-

Jack is still in a crying mess and the weather is getting bad. Jack has made a snow storm at North Pole. Tooth looks out the window of the meeting room. "Oh deer." Sandy saw it as well and wondering what going on.

North looks out the window too. "Oh no, Jack is very upset..I knew this is going to happen." said the Russian man. Tooth frowns "Oh...this is going hard on him so much.." she said as she feels bad for her friend.

Bunnymund helps the crying frost spirit into the room. "Jack just let it out Mate." he helps him to the red couch in the room. Jack lands down on he couch and cries his eyes out. His staff he was holding hits the floor. The other three guardians in the room eyes grow wide they never see him in so much pain.

"Let's go to the other room guys." he whispers to Tooth,Sandy and Bunny. They nods there head and goes into the other room with North.

Santa Claus closes the door behind them. Jack hasn't notice them leave as he is still crying.

"I hate seeing like this." said Bunnymund as he folded his long ears back. Sandy nods as he agrees what Bunny said. "I know...my poor sweet Tooth.." said The Tooth Fairy while looking at them. "This is the first winter with out his boyfriend.." said North and he has no idea on how to help there Frosty friend in the other room.

Then all of a sudden a moonlight comes into the meeting room where North,Sandy & Toothiana is.

"Oh Man in Moon." said North while looking up the moon "What did you want to tell us."

" _ **Mine dear Guardians, I know how to help Jack some until I find his special someone."**_ said MiM while he shining his bright moonlight on the 4 of them. Sandman made a question mark picture above his head. Tooth flaps her wings some as she is happy to hear that. North knew it has been a couple of months sense Jamie has passed on. "You mean h-he's been brought back?" stutter out North some.

Bunny eyes grow wide and hoping it is true, he don't want Jack to go through this much longer. "You think it is him?" he looks over to North. Father Christmas nods his head at his easter friend.

" _ **Yes that is correct...sorry I didn't bring him back to meet Jack again...he wasn't ready yet. He had to learn his job in this new life."**_ said Man in the Moon to the people in the room and he hears Jack crying loudly. _**"I think it about time Jack meets his long lost son...he should be in his Father's life now."**_

Aster eyes grow wide "H-he's a Father?!" he yells out in shock while looking at the bright Moon. "Yes finally he gets to be back with his Father." said Tooth happily as she knows him. "I can't wait to check his teeth." The Sand Man smiles as he knows him as well.

"Yes Bunny he is a Father, He use to live here most of his spirit life. " said North while looking at him with a smile as he laughs some at his face. "Tooth how about you go get Jack's memories, he will need to look into them more." he looks up the Moon. "Am I right?"

" _ **That is right. When his lover comes around Christmas...I will tell you what you need to get Toothiana."**_ said the Moon and then he fades out as he got done talking to them.

"Well Tooth you got what you need to know." said North while looking at her. Sandy looks over at Bunny and he does a silent laugh at the face he is making. Bunny is still in shock. "But if Jack has a son then why haven't I seen him?"

"I'm on it." said Tooth happily as she goes to her home while her little fairies following her in the bad storm. "Not if Bunny, he does have a son." said North while looking at him. Sandy makes a picture of a snowflake and a tear drop out of his sand.

"Yea we need to help Jack to calm down." said North while looking at his golden friend. "Bunny I need you to help calm Jack down some and Sandy you help as well." then he walks over to one of the things in his office. "I need to contact Yoshi, that's Jack son's name."

Bunny shakes himself out of the shock-ness "On it mate." he hops out of the room with Sandy. North hits a button to contact Yoshi and only him to see the lights wherever he is. 'It's time, to be with your Father again Yoshi.' he thought as he smiles. Then he heard Jack crying has quiet down some.

**~*~*~*Mount Everest*~*~*~**

Old Man winter is throwing a fit that he can't come out of his cage yet. "Oh shut up Old Man...You can't come out." said Yoshi as he is getting annoyed with this. "I want out now!" snaps out the older winter spirit. Yoshi sighs as he shakes his head.

Yoshi has white hair with some light blue into the mix but he also has snowflake holograms that is above his head. His eyes are bright blue. He is wearing a winter hoodie vest, the vest is light blue & white, with a tank top under it. He also has white armbands on,his pants are dark blue and his boots goes all the way up to the kneecap. But the boots are like a flip fop style to them with some of his feet and toes showing. Plus he has a big ice key that he is carrying on his side that is tie around him. Oh his hair is kinda like Jack's but it little longer in the back and put back in small pony tail.

Old Man Winter blows frost at Yoshi face. The older spirit winter spirit is wearing a brown coat cape witch the style is from the 1700s,white shirt and some what tron dark brown pants. His clothes have a lot of frost on them. He also looks like he is in his late 40s in human years.

Yoshi coughs as he got frost in his month "Really?!" he also has some frost on his eye brows. You see Old Man Winter was never mean or rotten...he use to be kind, mischief and joyful. But something happen in the 1700s. Nobody doesn't know what happen other then MiM and North.

Old Man Winter glares at him and then turns his back on him. 'I know he is piss/very upset he would of try to hurt me. If he means it, but he hasn't yet.' thought Yoshi as he brush the frost off his face. Then he looks up and sees bright blue-ish lights. "Well North needs me." he files up more. "Be good while I am gone." then he files off while Old Man Winter growls at him.

***~*~*~*To The North Pole*~*~*~***

Tooth just got back while North just got done calling Yoshi. "I got Jack's teeth North." North goes over to Tooth. "Good, let's go to Jack."

Tooth nods as she agrees with him. North and Tooth goes to where Jack is sitting on the red couch now while he has frozen tears going down his face. "Hm?" he looks up at both Tooth and North. "Sorry...that I am crying."

"It's good to let it out Jack." said North as he sits down in the chair that was near the couch. Bunny and Sandy nods there heads. "Sorry I yelled at you Bunny..." said Jack as he felt bad while he is looking down.

"Hey it alright Jack...your very upset." said Bunny while he is looking at him. "But it was still not right for me to snap at you..." said Jack as he sighs. "Jack we know your still upset and grieving." said North while looking at the frost spirit.

Tooth looks over to North while she is holding Jack's memory box. North nods his head telling her she can show them to him. "Jack MiM wanted you see some of your older memories in the past." she said as she puts the tooth box in his hands. Jack looks down at it and then at her. "Why?" while tears still going down his face.

"Because he said your ready to look more into your memories in the past." said Tooth. Jack nods and then pushes lightly on the diamond. Then with a flash he goes into his memories.

* * *

***~*1st Memory*~***

"Yoshi slow down!" yells out someone. "Huh?" Jack blinks and looks over where the sound was coming from. "Haha." the brown hair boy laughs out as he runs away from his Father. "Yoshi your going to get hurt!" yells out his Father as he runs even faster. 'No way!' Jack Frost eyes grow wide as he thought. "T-th-thats me!" he stutters out watching them. Yoshi slips some on the ice was about to fall on his on butt. Jack Overland who was 19 years old catches his son so he doesn't fall. "I told you, you was going to get hurt son.." Yoshi looks up at his Father "S-sorry Papa." His Father smiles some. "It's alright just be more carefull next time."

Jack saw his past self and shock that he had a son. "Oh my god...I was a young father...he was 6 years old when I..." then he looks down and then it faded to a new memory.

***~*2nd Memory*~***

"Papa.." said Yoshi while he is looking at him and standing at his doorway to his Father bedroom. "Hm...?" his Father opens his brown tired eyes. "Yoshi...? what's wrong." he ask as he notice tears going down his face. Yoshi runs to his Father and goes onto his bed as he cries. "I had a n-nig-nightmare..." as he stutters out.

Jack Frost watching from the other side of the room. 'Pitch!' thought the frost spirit.

The young Father gets up some and hugs his Son. "Shh...your ok.." he said as he hugs him close. "What was it about?" Yoshi has his face somewhat in his Father's chest. "A dark shadow thing was trying to get me and eat me!" he yells out as he cries. "Can I sleep with you..." he adds after that as he is so scared of sleeping in his room.

"Sure Buddy, nobody is going to hurt you as long as I am here." said past Jack to his son. Jack lays down on the bed and so does his son. "Ok Papa." said Yoshi who was 4 years old at the time.

'I never was here for him...' thought future Jack as he looks down. There there was a few other flash backs after that he saw. But there was one that Jack was glad that was able to see...he will always hold this one close to his heart.

***~*Memory 3*~***

"Ahhhhh..." moans out Jack's past lover while he is laying in bed. Jack was 13 at the time and his lover was 15 years old. "It's ok,baby the pain will be over as soon as the baby is out."said Jack while holding his lover's hand. "Mmmmmm" moans out his lover loudly. 'I can't believe I am watching a boy giving birth.' thought future Jack as he is watching this memory. "That it Jamie push." said past Jack while holding his hand tight. " _ **Ahhhh!**_ " moans out Jamie as he did the last push. 'His's name is Jamie!?' thought Jack Frost as he is shock. Then a baby cries fill the room that he is in. Jack Mother's holds the little baby. "It's boy." she smiles. Jack kisses Jamie's head as he smiles. "You did a great Job." Jamie smiles as he is panting.

Jack Mother puts the baby boy in Jamie arms. The older boy in the room holding baby and he looks down and kisses his forehead. Jack Frost smiles as he watches the small family in the room. 'I wish I remember this...'

"What should we name him?" past Jack is looking at his tired lover. "Yoshi." said Jamie while looking at Jack and then at there child. Yoshi looks at Jack and coos at him. Past Jack smiles and touches his cheek.

'I wish I could see him again...but he is long gone now...I think this Jamie has two different lives...' thought Jack Frost as he looks down as frozen tears going down his face. Then it fades out.

* * *

Jack passes the tooth box back to Tooth. "Why...did he want me to see..." he has tears going down his face, he chocks up some. "M-my...Son..." Bunny shock that Man in Moon let him see that. "Well Jack there's a reason for that." said Tooth as he sits down next to him. North walks into the room by himself. "What's the reason then?" said Jack tears going down his face and some frozen to his skin.

"Jack I have someone that I want you to meet." said North while he is in the room. Jack looks over to the big man in the room. "Who?"

"You can come in now." said North while looking over at the door. Then the young frost spirit walks into the room. He looks like almost like Jack other then his clothes and his hair. Jack blinks his eyes while looking at him. 'North was right, Papa is a mess.' thought Yoshi as he looking at an upset Jack. "North who is this?" ask Jack as he is wondering as he can't put his finger on it.

"Well this is your son." said North as he smiles. Jack eyes grow wide. "What?!" he yells out. Yoshi sits down on the windowstill because he knew his Father was shock. "Jack North is telling the truth." said Tooth as he puts a hand on Jack's shoulder. "But... how long has he been a spirit?" ask Jack as he is wondering making sure he didn't get brought back to long ago. Then Yoshi takes a deep breath and said "I got turn into a spirit at 14."

Jack looks over at the young frost spirit he notice he has the same voice as himself kinda. "So that means you die 8 years later..." Yoshi nods his head yes. "Yea and I will tell you how I die on a later date...Let's just say it was a painful and slow death..." Jack eye grow wide. 'Who hurt him...I miss so much in his human life.' he thought.

"Jack this is one of your early gifts for Christmas, MiM wanted you to reconnect with him and bond again with him." said North while smiling at Jack. "Don't worry he was fine as a spirit he didn't get hurt,we watch over him."

Jack nods at North, he was glad he did.

"You guys should go and talk to catch up." said Tooth happily. Sandy nods his head and puts his thumbs up as he agrees. "Alright." said Jack as he is nervous. "Ok, let's go talk in my room." said Yoshi as he is fixing his big key on his side. Jack just nods his head. "Show the way."

Yoshi walks to his room in the work shop and Jack just follows him. "Do you think they will be ok?" said Bunny as he looks over at North. "Oh coruse they will be." said North as he is smiles and glad Jack as stop crying some.

**~*~*To Yoshi Room*~*~**

Yoshi goes into his room and sees the snow is still in his room and he notice his old clothes are still hanging up on the wall. "I thought I put those away." he face palms. Jack saw them and chuckles the way he acts. Yoshi sighs "Oh well..I'm bad putting my stuff away anyways." he sits down on his bed.

"So how old are you now?" ask Jack as he is wondering and sits down on a bean bag chair. "Sorry I just got some memory back of you." Yoshi nods as he understands "I understand that, your mind feels like it went through a dryer. I just turn 319 years old today."

Jack was surprise when he heard that. "So today it your birthday?" Yoshi nods his head yes. "Yes it is Papa." he said and he was happy to say the word 'Papa' again.

Jack smiles as he was happy to have his son again. "Happy birthday." Yoshi smiles back. "Thanks."

Jack leans back in the bean bag. "So what job do you do? I haven't seen you around." Yoshi takes off his big key that he carries with and he sets it in his lap. "Well I guard Old Man Winter most of the time and I help you with the snow when I can. "

Jack eyes grows wide. "I heard he lost his mind, I didn't know he was lock up."

"He very heartbroken,emotionally hurt and you can see it in his eyes he doesnt want to hurt anyone." said Yoshi while looking at his Father. "But once in a great while, he will play tricks and play around with me. It gets kinda of annoying..."

Jack nods his head as he is listen to his son. "So what made him crazy?" he ask. "Well MiM told me when I was first starting out, he use to be kind,miachief and joyful." then he added. "Something made him snap around the 1700s somewhere."

"Oh..." as he does know what to say at first then ask. "Why do you have snowflake holograms above your head?" Yoshi blinks a couple of times. "What? I don't have that." Jack looks around and picks up a mirror and passes it to his son. Yoshi looks himself in the mirrow and sees what he is talking about. "What...I didn't know my hair change...it wasn't like that before." he said. Then he looks into his nightstand drawer. He takes out a picture of himself wearing his older clothes. "See back then my hair wasn't like that."

Jack looks at the photo and understands what he is talking about. "Hmmm...we should ask North." Yoshi nods his head.

"North." said Jack as he walks into North's office with Yoshi. "Hm?" then he looks at both of the winter spirits. "Ah how are things going you two?" Yoshi sits down on a chair. "Everything is ok." North nods his head as he is glad everything is find between Father and Son. "So what do you guys want?"

"Well Yoshi doesn't know what's going on with his hair." said Jack as he is looking at him. North looks at Jack's son hair closely. "Well I see his other power has waken." Jack and Yoshi looks at each other then at North. "What?" they both said at the same time. "Yoshi Your half Wind spirit as well so your winds a lot more stronger now." Jack is shock as he heard that. "North I thought there were no Human wind spirits." said the older winter spirit. Yoshi nods as he agrees.

"Well You two will find out later why he is like that." said North as he is smiling.

Jack and Yoshi both sighs as they wanted to know now they both cross there arms. North just laughs his head off at them. 'I don't want to ruin the surprise.' thought Stanta Claus.

*~Then 24 days pass and it was christmas day now.~*

North got Jack's and Yoshi's surprise ready. "Now Jamie..." The newly turn wind spirit looking at the jolly old man. "Hm?" said the new spirit. Jamie's hair is still brown, but he has white,blue,light green and dark green highlights all through his hair. His hair also has snowflakes,spring flowers,suns & leafs holograms above his head. His eyes change from Brown (normal),Light Blue (winter),Green (Spring),Red (Fall) & Yellow (Summer). The power he uses are for the winds he controls for each season, you can tell by his eye color.

Jamie is wearing a dark green winter hoodie vest. He has a light brown long sleeve shirt under it and dark blue jeans on. Plus he has black boots that go all the way up to his knees. Plus he is wearing a light blue scarf with snowflakes on it that Jack made him along time ago.

"I need you watch your first human life's memories." said the Tooth fairy while looking at him. "Wait what?" said Jamie as he heard wrong. "I thought I only had one life."

"Well you Jamie have two human life's and your on your 2nd spirit life as well. " said North while looking at Jamie. Jamie is really shock to hear this from him. "Your the legendary wind spirit that controls all wind seasons."

Jamie breathes in and release his breath. "This is a lot to take in." Tooth nods her head. "I know but you need to watch your memories, from your first life as a human." she passes him his tooth box and she tells him what to do. Jamie touches it lightly where the area that she told him.

**~*~*Memory 1*~*~**

Jamie is watching his first past self. 'Wow this is just crazy' he thought to himself. Past Jamie is walking to his date where he suppose to meet his Lover. Jack is leaning against the tree waiting for his lover. 'Jack was 12 at the time, wait I am starting to remember. I was 14' thought future Jamie as he remember this.

"Hey Jackie, so what are we going to do?" ask Jamie while looking at him. "A walk in the forest and a picnic." said Jack as he holds the picnic basket now in his hand. Jamie smiles happily as he likes that idea.

Then...it fades out and memories come to him.

**~*~*Memory 2*~*~**

Jamie is now 15 years old and holding his new born son in his arms. Future Jamie is very shock seeing this. Then the little one in his arms cries. "Shhh...Yoshi calm down." said Jamie as he rocks him lightly. Everly sees that goes up to him. "Can I help Jamie?" ask the 8 year old girl. Jamie looking at her and smiles. "Sure." he holds Yoshi close.

Everly starts making silly faces at the little boy. Future Jamie and Past Jamie laugh at them. Yoshi stops crying and watches his aunt and starts laughing. Jack chuckles watches from the kitchen. "Good job making him laugh little Sis." then he added "He loves you so much and needs to have you around to make him happy." Everly smiles brightly at her big brother.

Then a few more memories come and go...

* * *

Jamie opens his eyes and looks over at North and Tooth. "This is a lot to take in, but I will be ok."

"Well mate let's go into the other room. You have people waiting for to see you." said Bunny as he leans against. the wall. Meanwhile Jack and Yoshi are siting on the couch waiting for the other people.

North and the others already and they call Jamie into the living room, he waited 5 to 10 mins for there call. Jamie closes his eyes and he walks into the living where they are. Jack saw the scarf he is wearing. "J-jamie." he stutters out as he starts to cry. Jamie eyes widen and he goes to Jack and holds him close as he cries. Yoshi is shock that he saw his Father crying again. 'Who is he?' he thought.

25 mins past...

Jamie kisses Jack's tears away. "H-how are you back?" ask Jack as he stutters out. "I have been back for about two months now." Jack eyes widen, when he heard that. "Why didn't you come and find me?" Jamie smiles softly. "MIM wanted me to be better with my powers."

Jack looks into Jamie's eyes "What type of spirit are you?" Jamie smirks "I'm a wind spirit I help take care of all 4 seasons. I'm one of the only ones of my kinda." Jack was shock to hear that. "You mean your one of legendary spirits?"

"Yup and I also got my memory back on my very first Human life Jack. I was just a couple more years older then you." said Jamie while holding the frost spirit's head. Jack opens his mouth some as he was shock and then says after a few mins. "Your my Jamie in my past life...so we are long lost soul mates with out even knowing." Jamie smiles and nods his head. Then a thought come to the master wind spirit's head. "But...I never I got to watch our son grow up that much...I did on and off in his life when he was 6."

"Well...you can say he is in the room with us." said Jack as he looks over at his son. Yoshi is drinking some water while looking out the window. Jamie gasps as he looks over to where Jack is looking and then he relize has been a spirit for a very long time. "So that makes two human wind spirits now."

Then Jamie thought 'That and I am pregnant still,I am a little over 2 months now..I will tell him later when we are alone.' The master wind spirit rests a hand on his stomach with out anyone noticing at all.

Jack only smiles and glad he can get to know there son a lot more. "Yoshi can you come over here."

Yoshi got up and goes over to them. "Yoshi this is your other Dad Jamie." said Yoshi's Papa who is name is Jack. "Hi Dad." Yoshi said while looking at him and then he gives his Dad a hug. Jamie smiles and happily returns the hug. "Hi."

"Then let's have a great time everybody now that our small family and favorite couple is back together again." said North happily as he got more cookies and other food. Tooth just sat there and drinks some milk. Bunny was still in shock of what just happen. Sandy is enjoying a cookie.

Jamie blushes some as he heard what North said. Jack wraps his arms around Jamie and holding him close. Yoshi goes and gets some hot coco, because he feels like for something hot.

**6 hours later...**

Jamie lays down on the bed. Jack got on top of him and starts kissing him. The multi color hair wind spirit moans into the kiss. "Can we?" ask Jack as he really wants to continue. Jamie thought about "We can as long as you go easy on me." Jack smiles and nods his head. "I will."

The Winter spirit starts to take off his lover's scarf starts kissing his neck. Jamie closes his eyes and moans. The wind spirit starts to take off Jack's pants. "Oh I see you want it as bad as me." said Jack as he smirks. Jamie blushes a deep red. 'That and I'm craving for sex right now..man being pregnant makes me horny' he thought.

Jack starts to take off Jamie's boots,underwear and pants. The frost spirit starts to suck on his lover's dick. Jamie closes his eyes and moans out as it felt really good to him. Jack sucks on his dick even faster. "Ahh mmm...O-oh god." moans out Jamie as he throws his head back. Jack felt Jamie cum some in his mouth. "I don't want you cumming yet." Jamie panting and says "N-need you in me now..." as he really wants it now as his pregnancy hormones starts acting up.

Jack kisses his cheek and puts a finger in Jamie as he starts streatching him out. "You will feel good really soon Hun." Jamie moans as he closes his eyes. After few mins later Jack starts to put his dick in. "Ahhhh..." Jamie moans very loudly. Jack starts thrusting in and out. The wind spirit holds on to him close and starts moaning loudly. "Mmmmm" Jack starts going faster in and out. Jamie gasps some and moans even more.

-Few Mins Later.-

Jack starts thrusting harder and fast into to his soul mate. Jamie screams in pleasure and he couldn't hold it that much longer and he cums hard. Jack kiss him and cums into his lover. Jamie moans right in the kiss. "How is that Windy?" ask Jack as he is panting really heard and he comes up with a new nick for his lover now. Jamie blushes really hard and said. "Lovely...sorry I couldn't hold that much longer." Jack Frost chuckles at him. "It's alright you just haven't a done it in a while." Jamie is really tired and then he falls asleep. Jack chuckles and then he covers him and his lover up.

-The next morning-

Around 7 in the morning. Jamie bolts up awake wraps his arms around his stomach and moans. Then he got up and runs to the bathroom. Jack wakes up as he heard the door slaming to there bathroom in the room. "Jamie are you ok...?" speak out a sleepy Jack. Then Jack hears gagging and moaning in the bathroom.

The frost spirit eye grows widen and he gets up. He heads to the bathroom to help his lover.

5 mins later...

Jack carries Jamie to the bed and lays him down. Jamie still panting while laying down. "Hun do you have the flu?" ask the worried Jack. Jamie shakes his head no. "Then what is it?" ask his lover.

"I was going to tell you yesterday...but..."

"But what?"

"I was scared...that you might not like it..." said Jamie as he looks down to the bed. "Jamie you have nothing to be scared about, you can tell me anything."

Jamie took Jack's hand and places it on his stomach. Jack is kinda confuse why his hand is on his stomach. "Jack I'm pregnant." he said as he smiles. Jack gasps as he is shock and happiness ran through him. "When did you find out?" Jamie resting another hand on his stomach. "I about a week before I die..."

Jack eyes grow wide again. "I can't believe they still alive inside you." Jamie kisses Jack."I think MiM didn't want the baby to die. He wanted us to be happy."

Jack smiles lay next to Jamie. The wind spirit lays on his chest. "Glad your still going to have him or her." Jamie closes his eyes. "Me too Jack." Then he falls asleep.

Jack rubs his lover stomach lightly he felt it kick some. He happy he going to be a Papa again and he also can't wait to tell his friends and Son.

* * *

**The End :)**

**Thank you guys so much reading this fanfic. Plz review,comment,favorite and so on. ^^ I know it was short but it has 27 pages I would say it a long one. This is the very first oneshot I did. Oh course sex I wrote for them is my first one for this fandom.**

**Well Merry Christmas and have a very Happy New Year! :D See yea next year!**


End file.
